Various labeling devices have been conceived and developed in past years for labeling objects such as containers and other articles as they pass along a conveyer. Most of the prior art devices are provided with a positive feed mechanism which allows the articles to be fed along the conveyer at a consistent rate and include label applicators which present the labels to the objects also at a uniform rate. In the event the conveyer stops momentarily or in the event it "skips", the labeling equipment either drops the label, causing it to be wasted, or it places two labels on the next passing article. Should the conveyer feed the objects which are to be labeled at an irregular rate, it is quite easy for prior art labeling equipment to jam, although various safeguards have been implemented to prohibit frequent jamming of the labeling machinery.
Pre-gummed labels are frequently used in an environment where excess humidity is present and can cause the gum backing on the labels to soften and adhere to the front of the next label as they are stacked prior to dispensing. The sticking problem has long plagued the industry and past remedies have been attempted with varying degrees of success.
Certain of the above-identified problems are still unresolved in the industry, and the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide labeling apparatus which will label objects directed to its turnstile in a smooth and consistent manner.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a labeling device which includes an oscillating label magazine for supplying labels to the turnstile.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide labeling apparatus which has an extremely high operating efficiency and which is durable under high capacity requirements.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide labeling apparatus with a label magazine which will separate pre-gummed labels in a warm, humid environment.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent as demonstrated in the following pages.